Grimmichi's Bloody Story The Strike!
by TobiIsSexy
Summary: I don't really have a word about this! so...just read it and review please :


Ichigo was walking to school. A new year started, his second in the high school. He felt a little excited, this year he'll have the scary final exams. This year, he may not be with Rukia, Ched, Ishida, Renji and Inoue in the same class. But it doesn't matter.

He has a real problem. A problem that accompanied him in the last year. The problem is called "Grimmjow and his friends". That idiotic teen that thinks he's so strong, good looking and talks bad is Ichigo's biggest and worst enemy. The truth is, that he IS strong, he always beats Ichigo when they start a fight. He IS good looking, almost all the girls love him and dream wet dreams about him. No matter how popular Grimmjow is, Ichigo still thinks he doesn't worth that treatment.

'I really want to get to school,soon as possible.' the orange haired teen was thinking while he walked, 'but I'm sick of that bastard. I hope he drank to death at the vacation. God,who cares. I should care about my friends now. I don't even know if we are in the same class. I hope we do.'

"Ichigo! Wait.." someone called behind him. It was the tomato head, Renji. Ichigo waited 'till the tall and muscular teen will get to him. He really was wondering why Renji didn't come to his house this morning.

"hi...what's up?" he asked vigorously the shorter teen.

"everything is fine. Aren't you too lively?" Ichigo answered disappointingly,it's not fair he feels so confident, after all, he doesn't have any problems with Grimmjow. Whenever Ichigo and Grimmjow fought, Renji "rescued" him.

"ha? What is it? Something wrong?" the red haired asked worriedly while they continued walking.

Ichigo didn't really gave an answer, he just sighed.

"I thought you'll be excited!" Renji said,vigorously again.

"I guess I'm not!" Ichigo yelled in rage,suddenly.

"Fuck...what is it with you?" Renji said in anger.

"I hate him...can't he die or somethin'..." the orange haired mumbled.

"who?" Renji asked, but then thought for a second and asked, "You mean Grimmjow?"

"yeah...he turns going to school like going to hell." Ichigo confessed tiredly. Ten minutes ago he wanted to go to school, he was excited, he was gleeful. 'till a blue haired bastard ruined it.

"hi..hi...Ichi..stop for a min'." Renji said,and put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. They stopped walking. Renji stood in front of Ichigo,maybe a little too close.

"don't worry, okay? He won't touch you. I promise." he said warmly, Ichigo thought he was weird. It's not the first time Renji does it. Anytime he did it,Ichigo felt strange. Renji doesn't treat him friendly in those moments,there is always something different.

"yeah..." Ichigo agreed,he just wanted Renji's warm hands in one hand,and bothersome in the other hand,to leave him.

It was really comfortable to have Renji by his side. But sometimes Ichigo didn't understand the meaning of Renji's behavior. He hates to think that maybe, just maybe, Renji is feeling something else for him, more than friendship.

Renji and Ichigo were getting close to the school's gate. It was Ichigo's most hateful place, Grimmjow always was standing there, with his friends.

"Common,Ichigo!" Renji called when he saw Ichigo freezing behind him. Ichigo did as Renji said and walked to him quickly. The truth was, that he didn't want to enter the gates without Renji.

For his surprise,Grimmjow wasn't there.

He and Renji continued to the school building.

'maybe he did kill himself.' Ichigo thought,a thought that cheered him up and brought a smile on his face.

As the two entered the building, a familiar yelling was heard.

"isn't it...?" Ichigo asked, just when the screaming person began yelling again.

"God damn it! No I don't understand!"

"Grimmjow,you better keep your voice down! We already talked about it, in the last year! Be aware, or else, you'll get kicked out!" the school manager yelled back with an angry voice.

"Yeah right! Kick me out bitch!" Grimmjow said full of himself. After, his steps were heard, Renji grabbed Ichigo by his hand and said,

"we better go.." calmly with a smile.

Maybe they walked away, but the blue haired recognized Ichigo.

"Ichigo chan!" he called after him with a huge smirk. He always add chan to Ichigo's name as an amusement.

"ignore him." Renji whispered to him,and they began walking faster.

Though they ignored him, a big hand grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned him away.

"not saying hello?" Grimmjow said delightfully. He looked different. He was much, MUCH whiter, his blue eyes had a weird shade, different from the one he had last year. He looked, in conclusion, better.

"leave me, Grimmjow." the shorter teen said and turned sharply to disconnect Grimmjow's hand from him.

'what happened with him? He looks...pail. He looks like a dead person. If you even can call that bastard a human. ' Ichigo thought.

"what the fuck? Ignoring me,Ichigo chan?" Grimmjow kept on bothering.

"go away." Renji growled in reply, sharply, speaking for Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't like it when he spoke for him, but it was better then getting beaten up.

"ha! You aren't scaring me,bitch." the blue haired said with his usual deadly smirk.

Renji took a step closer to Grimmjow, and punched him.

"ho no.." Ichigo whispered.

There was silence for a moment. All the passengers looked at the event. Ichigo couldn't see Grimmjow's face,the blue haired was looking at the floor.

Suddenly, without a warning, Grimmjow punched back Renji. But this time, not like the others, Renji bumped into the wall,Grimmjow's punch was THIS strong.

Renji coughed. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with fear, he was terrified, frightened. He never done it to Renji, Renji always was stronger.

Ichigo began running. He didn't know to where, he just ran. It was too scary. What will happen with Renji? He needs help!

"Mrs. Hanata!" Ichigo yelled when he saw his teacher. "in the corridor! Quickly!"

the teacher walked after him, she didn't even ask what happened. Ichigo's appearance terrified her.

As she saw Renji's body on the floor, and Grimmjow standing next to him, smirking, she began yelling.

"Juggerjack! Now! Go to the manager! And everybody back to your classes!"

then she calmed down and said:

"Go and treat Renji in the nurse's room. I don't think Grimmjow will go by his own will to the manager!" she said, and gave a sharp look to the blue haired. Grimmjow turned angry.

When Ichigo helped Renji getting up, Grimmjow was yelling at him curses while he was going with the teacher.

"see you again Ichigo chan!" was one of them, though it isn't a curse.

"Ho god..." Ichigo mumbled worriedly. Renji was bleeding.

He walked Renji slowly to the nurse's room.

When they arrived, the nurse was stunned.

"God! What happened with you? Lie on the bed! Now!"

Ichigo waited while the nurse treated Renji. He couldn't leave, though the class already began. He couldn't leave him, it was his fault in the first place that Renji was injured so bad.

From time to time, he heard a groan from Renji. It really oppressed him.

When the nurse was done, Ichigo walked to the bed Renji lied on.

He didn't look bad, he could walk. He just had some bandages. around his arm,a round his lag, and around his stomach.

Renji sat up as Ichigo was getting closer.

"How do you feel..?" Ichigo asked weakly, he was afraid of speaking too load.

"I'm fine.." Renji smiled. That smile gave Ichigo a relive.

"I'm really sorry." Ichigo said while he was sitting down, next to Renji.

"It's fine. Though It means I'm not strong enough...to protect you." Renji said, and turned from a smiley person,to a disappointed one.

"you don't need to protect me!" Ichigo said with an angry voice. It's not fair Renji has to protect him.

Renji kept silent, he just stared at Ichigo.

"D-Don't just stare." Ichigo muttered, and turned his look away.

"I'm so glad." Renji said, and suddenly touched Ichigo's chin, to turn him away. Ichigo turned, as Renji wanted. "I'm so glad you are okay." Renji whispered. Ichigo's brown eyes winded up.

What's happening? He didn't understand. Renji was too close. He was close enough to kiss him.

Ichigo closed his eyes. Renji stroked Ichigo's neck while kissing him. but it wasn't for long. Ichigo disconnected their kiss.

A silence wrapped the two. Ichigo won't just stand up and leave.

"I'm sorry.." were the first words, from Renji's mouth.

"I'm gonna leave." Ichigo said weakly. He stood up and walked to the door.

He opened it, and carefully closed it. Without any word, he left the room, leaving Renji regretful by his move.

"I can't believe he did it." Ichigo mumbled while he was going to the board that showed the classes. He had to go to his class.

After checking where he is, he climbed quickly the stares.

"Kurosaki?" a old person, his teacher, asked when he opened the door to his class.

"y-yes.." the teen muttered.

"late in your first day? Really bad. Sit there." the teacher said and pointed at one of the desks.

Ichigo walked to his place and sat. he scanned the class, he saw Rukia, Ched and Ishida. Inoue wasn't there.

Ichigo was scared. He was so afraid, he couldn't just sit on his place, he always cut papers, to a smaller and smaller pieces. Grimmjow always caused him problems. He came healthy to school, and came back home beaten up. In most of the events Renji rescued him. But this time he couldn't. Grimmjow was much stronger. He changed, for good, or for bad. Ichigo's days of school will be a hell.

"listen up! Everybody." the teacher called, and woke Ichigo from his thoughts. "we have another student, he is new. He stays a class, means, he was supposed to be in the third year,but he was a really terrible student. Before I'll bring him, because he must be in the school manager's office, think about your next steps this year."

the teacher left the class. Ichigo was still cutting papers.

'Grimmjow is at the manager's office. The student can't be there.' Ichigo thought.

And he was right. Grimmjow was at the manager's office.

The teacher opened the door. Everybody were sitting on their sits, waiting.

A tall guy entered the class. He had blue eyes. He looked really white, he had a muscular body. His hair was blue.

"this is your new classmate." the teacher presented.

"do you have something to say to the class?" the teacher asked him. The student smirked.

"hello ladies~" he said playfully. The girls blushed and giggled in reply.

"okay, that's it. sit next to Kurosaki." the teacher ordered.

"Ho god.." Ichigo mumbled. Now his problems will sit next to him.

"Ichigo chan! I thought you are 'treating' your boyfriend!" Grimmjow said while he was going to his sit, embracing him in front of all the students at the class. Ichigo didn't comment. He just sat quietly with a somber expression. If he could kill him, he'd do it twenty times.

Grimmjow didn't like it. He wanted Ichigo to get mad. He sat quietly next to the younger teen and turned serious. He always wore this expression before beating up Ichigo.

But luckily for Ichigo, he can't hit him in the middle of the class. He had gotten himself into too much problems.

The two of them kept silent. Grimmjow was scribbling in his notebook, and from time to time, when Ichigo didn't look, he stared at the younger teen. He had an hungry look. If he had a knife and a folk he'd surely eat Ichigo. From time to time Grimmjow opened his mouth. His tusks were turning longer and longer. He was staring at the teen's skin. He was so hungry, thirsty. Ichigo's smell was coveting Grimmjow. In the brake, with no doubt, Grimmjow will get what he wants.

Ichigo was listening to the lesson. He wanted to try and not look at Grimmjow. He wanted to forget he is sitting next to this idiot. But a hour was too much time, He began cutting papers again. The whole desk was covered by papers until the end of the lesson.

The ring rang. Grimmjow almost died from waiting.

"we are going, Kurosaki." he said with his killing expression, the one he always wore before beating up Ichigo.

"what...-" Ichigo wanted to ask, but Grimmjow grabbed his hand and dragged him after him, in front of all the frightened students.

'Not again. Not again.' Ichigo thought. The fear was controlling him again.

Surprisingly, Grimmjow dragged him to the toilet. He opened one of the cell's door and threw Ichigo into it.

"you better be quite, berry." he whispered to the younger teen and took a step closer to Ichigo, attaching him to the wall. "if you'll scream, I'll empty you. I'll fuckin' kill you, get it? And I don't want to kill you,you'll make a use for a long time.." he said threateningly and massaged Ichigo's neck with his cold thumb.

Ichigo didn't understand. What does he mean? He'll empty him? What the fuck is he going to do to him?

The answer was quick. Grimmjow BIT the teen's neck. His tusks were deep in Ichigo's white skin.

Ichigo's blood was making his way into his shirt. But Grimmjow quickly licked the drop, he doesn't want to waste any drop of that overwhelming drag.

"stop it.." Ichigo whispered, he tried to remove the older teen's tusks from his neck, but in vane. Because quickly as Grimmjow bit him, Ichigo lost his physical power. He couldn't even stand, Grimmjow was holding him. What's happening? He didn't get it. His eyes were the only to move in their holes.

After a while, Ichigo woke up in the cell. His head was spinning, it was hard to stand up. But when he did, he sat on the toilet, and closed his eyes.

"god..dammit.." he said weakly. could it all be a dream? He thought. Quickly, with his weak body, he ran out of the cell and looked at the mirror. He looked pail, his eyes were dead. His lips looked like they are going to crack. On his neck, Two dotes, about 5 Mm their gauge, covered his neck. He touched it, it was painful.

His phone rang, he got SMS. Ichigo took out his silver cellphone, without a real concern, he clicked "read the massage."

"meet me at

the school gates

berry :D

-Grimmjow "

"like hell.." Ichigo mumbled.

What's happening with him? Why is he so weak? What exactly Grimmjow was doing to him in the cell a few hours ago? Was he really drinking his blood? Who is he? What did he turn to? Ichigo didn't know. He also didn't know what use he'll make in the future for Grimmjow.

Afraid, again. He is so scared, frightened. His whole world is shaking. The fear, the dread, the trepidation,the funk...are terribly subduing him.

Ichigo found himself going to the gates, after he took his bag from the class.

The journey to the gates was exhausting. In any second, the teen was sure he'll fall. He went down the stairs, really r e a l l y slowly. Stair, after stair. Students that saw him wanted to take him to the nurse. Ichigo was sure he won't make it, he'll die before achieving the death, Grimmjow.

Finally, Ichigo sat on the floor, of one of the corridors. He took out his cellphone and began massaging.

"fuck

you."

he sent to Grimmjow. With a weak satisfied smile.

He hadn't got a reply. Maybe Grimmjow doesn't really care, and he'll die alone, without him killing him.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang, he got SMS. Does he has to check it? Maybe he'll ignore it?

Ichigo opened the massage.

"just a

sec berry."

was Grimmjow's reply. He's going to take him, damn.

"damn it!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow heard it, because he came after a SECOND to Ichigo.

Ichigo was too weak to understand Grimmjow ran to him with a super powerful powers.

"we can't do it here.." Grimmjow mumbled. He took Ichigo on his shoulders, and ran out of the school. He was so fast, that the only thing students saw when he passed by, was a weird shadow.

"Am I gonna die..?" Ichigo whispered almost unconsciously.

"what an idiot.." Grimmjow replied weakly. "just shut up.."

after they passed the school gates, Grimmjow began walking normally. Ichigo was resting his head on Grimmjow's tense shoulder. All he saw was Grimmjow's white shirt and blue hair. But he had no smell. Nor his hair, and nor his shoulder. As if he was dead. From some reason, he also was cold. Ichigo didn't felt any warmth from Grimmjow's body.

But Grimmjow did feel Ichigo. Because Ichigo was warm, though he didn't have much blood, the tasty addictive blood, left in his veins. The older teen could feel Ichigo's breath, and smelled his light smell, that was coveting.

'where are we going to? What will he do to me? Am I gonna die? What's happening? What happened?' was all that went in Ichigo's head.

Ichigo tightened his grip around Grimmjow's neck, he was slowly slipping because of his weakness. Maybe he doesn't care what happened. If he is alive, and Grimmjow isn't hurting him, everything is alright.

Soon, they arrived to a park. Grimmjow jumped above a few bushes, and sat Ichigo on the grass.

"grass?" Ichigo whispered. The world is still surrounding him.

"your gonna do what I say,got it?" Grimmjow said weakly, almost whispered. Ichigo nodded. He looked up at Grimmjow, the blue haired looked so...dead. Maybe Ichigo IS dead. Grimmjow folded his shirt's sleeve, and aimed his teeth to his wrist, and bit it.

"what are you doing?" Ichigo shouted.

"keep quiet idiot! I said your gonna do what I say, so keep your voice down." Grimmjow replied, unlike Ichigo, he kept his voice down.

"drink it." he said to Ichigo with a commandeering tone. The older teen got closer to Ichigo, he was ordering Ichigo to drink his blood. Ichigo didn't argued. He had to do what Grimmjow is saying, so he just took Grimmjow's hand carefully, and began sucking the cold man's cold blood.

He drank for a ten seconds, and stopped. Grimmjow was planning to give him more than this, but quickly it started to take affect. Ichigo's skin received color, and his eyes were lively again. He was warmer, and his lips were pink again. He was stronger, even stronger than usual. But not stronger than Grimmjow.

"now listen carefully." Grimmjow ordered. "All that happened 'till now, is a secret. I don't think I need to explain, right? Your smart enough." the blue haired got even closer to Ichigo, almost knocking down the younger teen, and added with a very weak whisper: "You'll let me drink, and you won't get in troubles. Fine berry?" he said and licked his lips.

"need a lift home?" he asked suddenly, from no where.

"no thanks.." Ichigo answered, and smiled forcefully.

But soon was sitting in Grimmjow's car.

It's not normal, Ichigo thought. What am I doing in his car? Why did he even offered? He's not normal. His head is screwed up for sure.

"your home is in - street, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"yeah...- ha? How do you know?" Ichigo asked surprisingly.

"from no reason..." the older teen tried to avoid an answer.

'Bothersome...' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo knew they have a drive of twenty minutes. He tried to avoid Grimmjow, he looked out the window.

'I'm totally screwed up.' he thought. 'I can't refuse Grimmjow. I don't know what he'll do to me if I will. But I don't want it, I mean, does anyone? He wants my blood. It's unusual, Is he...is he a..?'

"you look bothered." Grimmjow said suddenly.

"well.." Ichigo didn't know how to react for this.

"are you scared?" Grimmjow smirked.

"who won't be.." the younger teen mumbled.

"tche!" Grimmjow's laughter broke the seriousness. "are you serious?"

Ichigo didn't understand. Of course he is serious,what's so funny?

"you shouldn't be berry." Grimmjow said, but this time seriously, without a smirk. "you won't die. If your dead I'm totally screwed." Ichigo kept silent. "but it doesn't mean you can do things I don't allow you to do." Grimmjow said, and broke Ichigo's hopes. It's not that he had plans, though the fact he is special to Grimmjow gives him an advantage. Grimmjow is too threatening.

After fifty minutes, Grimmjow stopped the car in front of Ichigo's house. Ichigo opened the door, but Grimmjow stopped him.

"wait a min'." the older teen said to him. Suddenly, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his wrist,he wanted to bit him again. But stopped himself. He let go of Ichigo and said:

"sorry berry. Sleep tight."

he said, and quickly closed the car's door and drove from there. Ichigo just walked to the brown door of his house. He doesn't want to know what happened, he just wants people to leave him already. Why isn't he strong? Why he is always so weak? It's not fair. It's not fair how the life acts against him.

It was evening already, almost seven. Ichigo entered his room and lied on his bed, turning off the light. He doesn't want to eat, he doesn't want anything, just leave him alone and let him sleep.

'I wonder how Renji feels.' he was thinking when he lied on his bed. 'After all he is wounded, because of me. Maybe he is mad at me, because I rejected him. Will I hear the usual knock at the morning? That says Renji came?'

but he can't know, until tomorrow.

No one knows what the morrow might bring.

The morning came. Ichigo woke up by himself. But he haven't really 'woke up', he haven't really slept. All he did was lying on his bed, with his eyes closed, but he hadn't slept.

Though he didn't sleep, he didn't feel tired, he looked really good. His eyes were browner, his lips were pinker, his skin was smoother. But it was like this from yesterday, he didn't see it. And now, in front of the mirror, he is surprised. Because he sees it, he feels it. Why he is like this? Let's take a journey back to yesterday. Grimmjow drank his blood. He fainted in the cell. He met Grimmjow when he woke up. They walked to the park. They sat in the bushes. Ichigo drank Grimmjow's blood and felt better. Grimmjow took him back...

we found the answer. Grimmjow's blood is a cure, It healed Ichigo, and still takes affect.

Ichigo wore his uniform and settled his bag. His cellphone rang, again. He got SMS.

Ichigo walked to his desk and took his cellphone. He opened it, and looked at the massage.

"good morning

Ichigo.

We gonna

meet

like always?

I'll give

you a lift.

-Renji "

Ichigo thought for a second, but was sure of his answer without even thinking.

"of

course :)"

Ichigo replied.

After ten minutes, Renji arrived with his car. Ichigo walked towards him, smiling when he saw that Renji is standing near his car, healthier than he thought he'd see him.

"good morning." Ichigo called with a light smile.

"morning." Renji replied, with a bigger smile. But he said it carefully, after all, today, more than any other day he should be careful with Ichigo because of his hasty move yesterday. The fact that Ichigo is now with him and not ignoring him is a miracle.

"how are you feeling?" asked Ichigo, still concerned about Renji.

"I'm...good."

"yada yada yada, now come with me." said suddenly a voice behind Ichigo. It was no other then Grimmjow.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled in surprise.

"you can drive away." Grimmjow said irritatedly to Renji, almost ordered.

"what?" Renji shouted.

"what what, want me to kick your ass again? Just leave."

"hi! Grimmjow, why the hell are you deciding for me?" Ichigo asked in anger. As a reply, right in front of Renji, Grimmjow said to Ichigo:

" 'cause I don't allow you to."

"who is asking you?" Ichigo yelled wrathfully. Renji was shocked. When did Ichigo's and Grimmjow's relationship turned that way?

"hoho!" Grimmjow laughed. "have we already forgotten?"

without wasting time, Grimmjow took Ichigo in his arms and ran away from there with his super speed. Renji was shocked, again.

The two stopped at a park, at this hour no one was there. It was too early, and it was freezing.

"damn! Let me go!" Ichigo shouted, and jumped from Grimmjow's grip. "are you crazy?"

"better shut up." Grimmjow said calmly with his serious expression, the one he always wore before beating up Ichigo. "you were better half dead."

"ha.." Ichigo hesitated and turned his look to the other way.

Grimmjow smirked, he took a step towards Ichigo and stroked Ichigo's neck with his thumb.

"I'm hungry berry.." he said weakly.

"noo!" Ichigo shouted, when Grimmjow almost bit him.

"what?" Grimmjow asked sharply.

"not now.." Ichigo said weakly.

"why?"

"because we have school..please do it after school.." Grimmjow knew Ichigo is a good student. He knew it's important for Ichigo to study. But,

"I don't care." Grimmjow grinned, and held Ichigo's neck with his big hand, tightly. Ichigo coughed.

"G-Grimm..jaw.." the younger whispered. Grimmjow tightened his grip, and then let go of Ichigo's neck.

"haa..!" Ichigo begged for air, and coughed as he was falling on the green grass. "Please Grimmjow. Don't do that." Grimmjow sat on his knees, and got closer to Ichigo. Without a mercy, he bit the teen's neck.

"haaa..!" Ichigo groaned, he wanted so badly to grab Grimmjow's shoulders to stay still, but he couldn't let his proud down.


End file.
